Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is a near threatened Eastern-Barred Bandicoot and the protagonist of the famous Crash Bandicoot video games and an ally of Crunch Bandicoot. He doesn't have the ability to talk, but he does speak a little bit. When Cortex and Brio captured him, he was evolved from the Evolvo-Ray and then they send him to the Cortex Vortex. However, the Vortex failed and Crash escaped but he accidentally crashed out of Cortex's lair and he fell into the ocean and forgot his girlfriend, Tawna. When Crash was washed on the beach of N. Sanity Island, he meets a new friend named Aku Aku, a friendly living mask. Crash then sets out alot of adventures and he even uses a boar to help him. Crash faced Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, N. Brio, and finally, Neo Cortex. However, after he rescued Tawna, she dumped him and she fell in love with Pinstripe Potoroo. Later on, Crash's sister, Coco ha lived with him on N. Sanity Island. Crash traveled the island to search worthy foes. Crash has even adopted a baby polar bear named Polar. Later on, Crash meets a penguin named Penta at the ice ages. Crash then went to the prehistoric times and he adopted a baby T-Rex named Baby T. Crash then rescued Crunch from Cortex and Uka Uka. He became friends with Tani and Kong. Crash still has a broken heart since Tawna dumped him for Pinstripe. Dingodile and Tiny (although he doesn't get along with Crunch) may have helped Crunch and Tani where to find Tawna. Pinstripe's real girlfriend is an albino potoroo named Tiffany (also a friend of Tani's). When Tawna was rescued, Crunch was so mad at Tawna for falsely accusing Crash of betrayal. She explained that Crash never talked to her that he just sleeps and never says anything to her. Crunch explained that Crash is sleeping, because he was tired and exhausted from stopping Cortex. When Tawna was ready, she ran into the house and Crash was nervous and sweating that she's here. After Tawna apologized to him, Crash forgave Tawna and they gave each other a hug. Relationships Crunch Crash is a good friend with Crunch. They both help each other on various adventures to stop the forces of evil. Coco Crash loved his sister ever since Tawna left him. Tani Having a new friend and ally, Crash has been very nice to Tani and they both been good pals. Kong When Crash faced him, Kong threw giant rocks at him and set TNT crates to kill him. Kong then soon became bored and threw tiny rocks at him. However, Crash seemed to forgive Kong. Dingodile When Cortex brain-washed Dingodile, he threatened Crash with his flamethrower and prepared to burn him into ashes to ashes and dust to dust and steal the power crystals. However, Dingodile never wanted to destroy Crash and innocent lives. Tiny When Tiny was brain-washed, he threatened Crash and forced him to give him the crystals. But since Tiny is no longer evil, he is probably a little nice to Crash. Tawna Crash blushed and fell in love with Tawna, but she dumped him for Pinstripe, but later he forgaved her after she was rescued. Polar Crash loved Polar alot as his pet. Baby T It is believed that Tyrannosaurus Rex is Crash's favorite dinosaur and pet. Crystal Crash is probably very kind to Crystal after Crimzon was defeated. Neo Cortex He is Crash's arch enemy for a long time in all of the games. Even in Crash Twinsanity, Crash seems to be hypnotized by the power crystal that Cortex held and Crash seems to walking like a zombie to go after it. Cortex told Crash to say away from the crystal, because it will apparently make Crash go "crystal crazy". Likes *Wumpa fruits (favorite food) *His sister *His mohawk *Speed boat riding *Crystals *Vegetables *Yo-Yos *Pretty girls *Pets *Taking naps *Jacking Titans *Wumpa Wip (favorite beverage) *Cookies *Cake *Hanging with pretty girls (especially Tawna) Dislikes *Meat *World domination *Cortex and his minions trying to capture him *Predators and monsters trying to eat him *Giant Polar Bears (they're trying to eat him) *Triceratops (they're trying to trample him) *Dragons (they're trying to burn him and eat him) *Giant Sharks (they're trying to kill him) *Rusty Walrus (he plans to make Crash turn into dinner) *Bigfoot, Chupacabra, Loch Ness Monster, and Jersey Devil (he thinks they're scary) *Tribesmen (they want him to be a delicacy like boars) *Yetis (they want to eat Crash) *Aliens (Emperor Velo, Nirtous Oxide, etc.) *Robots (Lab Assistants, Doominator, etc.) *Cortex and his minions *Tawna dumping him for Pinstripe *Nightmares *Mosquitoes *Pasadena trying to marry him *Earth being destroyed